


nasi goreng

by regel



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regel/pseuds/regel
Summary: Sarapan hari ini nasi goreng buatan Ayah, tapi kenapa Karna malah kelihatan tak suka?





	nasi goreng

**Author's Note:**

> seri Fate punya type-moon
> 
> Karna punya saya #digaplokpapa

Hari ini Karna bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Matahari belum terbit dan ia kedinginan. Balita itu mengambil selimut, membungkusnya di sekitar badan. Dalam gelap tangannya menepuk-nepuk kasur, mencari keberadaan seseorang.

“Ayah?”

Tercium aroma yang enak dari dapur, sang bocah mengambil jaket dari atas kursi di kamarnya. Melompat dari tempat tidur yang tinggi untuk mencari ayah di dapur. Mungkin ayahnya sedang memasak sesuatu di sana.

Sosok ayahnya yang gagah terlihat berdiri di depan kompor. Sedang mengaduk-aduk sesuatu dengan sendok besar di atas kuali. Ayahnya memakai apron warna kuning cerah dengan tepi merah. Karna dapat melihatnya mengambil sebuah piring, lalu memindahkan masakannya di atas sana sebelum mematikan kompor.

Ayahnya berbalik, untuk mendapati Karna yang mengintip dari balik tembok. Sekarang ia bisa melihat motif apron ayah, ada gambar matahari di depannya. “Oh, Karna! Putraku sayang sudah bangun! Ayo kita sarapan!”

Karna berjalan lambat ke meja makan, masih mengantuk. Ayah menarik kursi yang di atasnya ditumpuk banyak buku agar Karna bisa mencapai meja makan ketika duduk. Anak itu memanjat ke atas kursinya.

Di atas meja, sudah tertata apik nasi goreng buatan Ayah. Untuk Karna disajikan di atas piring warna biru muda kesayangannya, beserta sebuah sendok kecil yang warnanya serasi. Juga ada gelas berwarna sama di dekat piringnya yang sudah terisi penuh air minum.

Sedangkan Ayah dapat porsi yang lebih besar di atas piring yang juga besar. Sendok besar, dan gelas besar untuk Ayah. Karna menunduk kecewa.

Ayah baru akan menyendok nasi gorengnya, sebelum berhenti karena melihat sang putra justru terlihat tak berminat memakan sarapannya. “Ada apa, Karna? Masakan Ayah tidak enak?”

Cepat-cepat anak itu menggeleng, lalu mengambil sendok. Ayah berhenti makan sebentar, ketika Karna beralih pandang kepada masakannya. “Mau tukar?”

Karna menggeleng lagi.

“Terus?”

“Ayah ga pakai piring dan sendok warna kuning yang waktu itu,” si kecil berwajah murung. Ayahnya Surya terdiam sejenak. Ooh, satu set alat makan kecil yang ia belikan untuk Karna waktu itu. Sengaja dibelinya sebab Surya kira alat makan biru muda milik Karna sudah hilang karena mereka pindah rumah. Saat alat makan birunya sudah ditemukan, Karna bilang yang kuning untuk Ayah saja.

Surya mengerjap beberapa kali. Hmm.

“Ya sudah, mulai besok, Ayah akan sarapan dengan piring dan sendok warna kuning, ya. Biar kita sama-sama warna-warni.”

Karna menjadi gembira setelahnya.


End file.
